Stuck Together
by Lady.RedLace
Summary: AU. Ana loves her best friend Kate, but she hates her brother Christian. Smug, handsome and incredibly enfuriating, it looks like Christian's made it his personal mission to piss off Ana. But when a snow storm forces them to spend the night on her apartment, feelings Ana didn't know either of them had come to surface. But she still can't stand him... right? Lemons! NO CHEATING


***waves* Hi world! Welcome to my little story :)**

 **Truth is, I've wanted to write a Fifty Shades fanfic for quite a while now (I used to before, but then lost my old account and stuck with just reading!). And I've been planning another story, but today I just wanted to write something fun and goofy, so I wrote "Stuck Together"!**

 **Now, a few warnings:**

 **-English is not my native language and I wrote this on the go, so there might be some mistakes since I don't have a beta for this** **.**

 **-The M rating is serious. This chapter not so much but the next (and the next after that and the next after that...) will be filled with smut. Probably some in each chapter (although I'm not sure yet).**

 **-No cheating here, because I'm not a fan of stories like that myself (it kills my lady bonner whenever the guy cheats on the girl, I can't root for him after that!).**

 **And... that's it! Hope you enjoy it.**

A chill had spread over the room when the snow began to fall, and Kate and I shivered with it.

My apartment wasn't big, but my small heater could never keep up with the coldest winter days, and it didn't help matters that it was broken half the time or that the windows could never fully shut close.

"Fuck!" Kate threw her hands up in frustration and went to stand next to the small white heater for the tenth time. We had decided to come to my place for study because it was closer from college, but if we had known it would get this cold we would have gone to the Starbucks nearby. Thing was, whenever Kate and I were together we did little studying and more goofing around. Add to that the distraction of the cafeteria, hot guys and coffee... and we were a lost cause.

"Seriously Ana," she said rubbing her hands together over the barely warm air. "I don't know how you can live here. Why don't you come and live with me? You could kiss this shitty place goodbye and be parading around my house in nothing but a shirt and panties."

I laughed, but it was a half-hearted sound. We had talked about this for quite sometime now.

Thing was, Kate was rich. Ok, technically her family was rich, but it was pretty much the same since she spend as much money as she wanted. But I don't have any. My mom was always scrapping for money, even if it meant doing things she wasn't proud off only to keep me fed. I managed to work two jobs and get good enough grades to get a decent scholarship, but even then it's not enough and now I work during the mornings to pay for college and my shitty apartment.

Kate is my best friend, but I can't take her up on her offer of living with her. I would feel like a parasite staying there knowing I could never afford anything they gave me, even though I know they'd never ask me to.

This is an argument we have over and over with Kate, and it's the only fight none of us has ever been able to let go off. Kate thinks this apartment is shitty and I should go and live in her freaking mansion (ok, it's not technically a mansion but you wouldn't know that by looking at it), and I want to stay because I don't want to owe her or anyone, anything.

And... to be fair, it's not just that I would feel out of place there. It's her brother Christian.

Kate can be strong-tempered and a bit blunt, but she's an amazing person, kind and considerate. Christian on the other hand is a dick, plain and simple. The two of them look nothing alike, which is fair considering how Christian was adopted, but while Kate has her mother's soft tone and her father's kindness, Christian picked up only the worse; their mother's stubborness and their father's cunning.

And for some reason that's beyond me, as soon as he met me he decided I'd become the target of his annoying pranks and taunts. My work, my college, my apartment, even my love life was a game to him, and he enjoyed annoying me more than anything else.

Truth was, the asshole needed a hobby and I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of moving into his house so he could have me 24/7.

But I wouldn't tell Kate that. Partly because she'd just tell me to ignore him, and there was no ignoring Christian, and also because I was secretly afraid Kate would confront her brother about it, and he'd make my life hell.

So instead, I did what I always do when this topic comes out. Avoid it.

"But then I wouldn't live so close to college, and you wouldn't see Brian." The mention of my neighbor always got Kate to focus on that and forget all the rest. Brian was twenty-three, barely a year older than us, he was tall and cute... and utterly boring. Seriously, the guy cares about nothing but his dumbass videogames. Imagine being stuck in an elevator with someone like that. But the guy was hot, so Kate didn't mind.

We had been talking for a few minutes, the topic now safely away from my appartment, when Kate suddenly gasped and went running towards the window.

"Oh fuck." She muttered. I rushed by her side, hands pressed firmly against the cold glass, and we watched the scene before us.

The street was completely white.

All of it, the cars, the entrances and buildings, all but a small patch of black in the middle of the street was covered in snow. We had gotten so distracted talking that we hadn't noticed the snow storm that was hitting the city.

Quickly, I grabbed my cellphone from the counter and started dialing.

Kate turned her gaze from the street to look at me. "Who are you calling?"

"A cab. Maybe if they come fast enough you can get home on time."

"What, and leave you here with this cold? No freaking way!"

I gave her a hard look. "C'mon, it's not like I'm gonna freeze to death. Besides, you're the one in trouble here. You don't want to come home late again."

At that Kate relented. If well her parents were kind, they could be a bit estrict with Kate's schedule, and she had learned soon enough that she didn't want to fight her parents on that.

It took calling at three cab companies until we could find one that "might" come.

"I'm gonna text Chris," Kate said taking her phone from her pocket. "I doubt those cabbies want to even risk it with this storm."

She had a good point, and no matter how much I hated Christian, there was something we had in common; we both loved Kate and would do anything for her. Even if it meant driving through a snow storm in full bloom.

We huddled close until someone arrived. The whole time, Kate tried to talk me into going with her and I convinced her I'd be just fine because I'd have boring-ass Brian to keep me warm. We both laughed out loud at that.

Finally, we saw a cab appear in the street below us and we ran downstairs before it could drive off.

"You sure you don't want to-"

"I'll be fine!" I cut her off and pushed her outside giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Run before you freeze!"

"I'll call you!" She yelled when she got inside and I watched the car drive off.

I was climbing the stairs back to my apartment when the bell rang.

Crap! That had to be Kate forgetting something again, it wasn't unusual that she left something behind. I ran downstairs so the cab wouldn't ditch her, but to my surprise, behind the glaSs doors was Christian completely wet and cold.

"What are you doing?!" I asked as I ushered him inside. Sure I hated the guy, but I wasn't about to let him die of hypotermia.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and thought to stop by." He said sarcastically. "I'm here to pick up Kate, what do you think?"

A part of me wanted to be mad at him because he was being a jerk and he was... well, Christian. But seeing him standing in the lobby, one head taller than me but shivering despite his stupidly expensive coat, and his bronze hair almost black because it was so wet... I couldn't hate him so much.

"Here." I walked him to the heather there that was as crappy as the one in my room. He relaxed a bit as he stuck his hands over the metal.

"Kate left in a cab just a few seconds ago. We were sure you weren't going to come."

He grunted. "Really? And she couldn't have told me before I came all the way here?"

"She left minutes before you came, she must be texting you now." I said, suddenly defensive of Kate even though he had a valid reason for being pissed.

"Whatever I just..." His gaze travelled to the doors and the scene beyond and he grimaced. More snow had piled up, and now the street was no longer visible. No car could ever drive in this weather.

And that was when it hit me.

With all that snow, Christian and I will be stuck together until tomorrow.

He must have realized the same thing, because he turned around to face me with a little smirk playing on his lips and I groaned.

An entire night with Christian in my apartment?

This would not be fun.

 **What do you think? Any good? Please let me know!**


End file.
